


respite.

by sebayard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Experimental Fiction, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebayard/pseuds/sebayard
Summary: A Sheith drabble anthology.Is he sour or savory? Do his lips feel like menthol or aloe? Cherries or butter? Whiskey or gin? Shiro wonders, Shiro wonders, Shiro wonders.





	1. a question.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is just a place to keep all my shorter Sheith drabbles, the stuff too short to publish individually. Chapters will range from 100-1000 words, but they're usually around the 300 mark. The tags and rating and such are subject to change as I add more, but I'll give a rundown at the beginning of each drabble so the tags don't get overwhelmed. I hope you enjoy!

_Does he taste like peaches and cream? Like fresh fruit on a hot summer day, sweet tea dancing across his tongue. Or is he a nutty flavor, like almonds? Like granola and peanuts and salt to taste, leaving him full and satisfied. Or perhaps he’s more reminiscent of a flower, roses red or carnations pink emanating from his lips, all floral and fragrant and radiant. Does he taste sweet, like candy? Like chocolate ice cream or smooth and melty mints that dissolve in his mouth like cotton candy, fading fast but pleasure indelible. Or is he burning, like smoke and gunpowder, all thick and hot and not at all containable? Perhaps he tastes bitter like coffee, like cardamom, like ginger, like everything he needs. Or maybe he’s all sweet like honey, like sugarcane, like anise taking root in his mouth and stomach and heart. Is he sour or savory? Do his lips feel like menthol or aloe? Cherries or butter? Whiskey or gin? Shiro wonders, Shiro wonders, Shiro wonders._

_And then he doesn’t._

Ah, _Shiro thinks as their lips meet._  None of that, then. None of that.

_He’s like leather and air. Space and time. Dust and speed. Fire and ferocity._

_But even then, that’s not enough. Because really, how can you define the taste of one who owns your soul?_

_No. You can’t. You can’t._

_Their lips move in tandem, soft and searching and curious. Shiro drinks every bit of him in, memorizes the feel, the smell, the taste, and lets himself fall into it like an exhale, and all of a sudden, like thunder, like lightning, like rain, the familiarity of it all brings the puzzle pieces into place._

But of course, _Shiro thinks,_ of course. _Because what else could it be? What else, besides what he’s known all along? Did he ever expect anything less?_

_Completely, undeniably, implicitly._

_Keith tastes like Keith._

_Shiro hums._

_“What’s that?” Keith murmurs, voice soft like pastel on paper._

_“Nothing.” Shiro smiles into him. “You just taste good.”_


	2. a feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Married Sheith feat. Artist Keith. :3c

Keith is an artist. He has an eye for scenic views, knows what would make a good piece and what wouldn’t, has an understanding of colors and vibrancy and what makes a painting beautiful.

 

It helps, honestly, that his husband is such a great model.

 

Keith knows that Shiro doesn’t even notice when he’s painting him, usually. It’s always funny showing him the finished product.

 

“Why did you paint that?” he’ll asks, incredulous, staring at the painting of him doing some chore or another.

 

“You were vacuuming and the light and dust hit you perfectly.” “I wanted to practice bubbles so you washing the dishes was a great opportunity.” “I was in the mood to practice folds so it made sense to paint you folding laundry.”

 

But, mostly, usually, it’s just,

 

“I love looking at you.”

 

Shiro blushes, whenever Keith says this (which he does often), kisses him deeply, murmurs, “Me too.”

 

Honestly, that just motivates Keith to paint even more.

 

So when he comes home from the store on a lazy day and sees Shiro asleep on the couch, their young kitten resting on his chest, he drops everything to grab a canvas and some paint.

 

He takes his time, with this one. It’s not often he catches Shiro napping, and even rarer still to see Koshek showing any sign of affection. The cat is only half asleep, occasionally lifting his head to look at Keith before flicking his tale and closing his eyes again. He’s purring softly in time with the rise and fall of Shiro’s chest. It’s sweet and beautiful and quiet and for a moment, Keith stops painting and just watches. 

 

Nothing beats the real thing, anyway.


	3. a home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Domestic Married Sheith. A Hongry Boy. Shiro POV.

Sometimes, it’s the simplest moments that make Shiro feel at home the most.

 

They’re lying on the couch, Shiro’s husband of two years and counting curled up against him. Soft evening light falls across Keith’s face, making him glow, angelic, and Shiro can’t help but stare. Even now, Keith continues to leave him breathless and stunned. The whole moment is peaceful, safe, quiet. It’s–

 

“S’that your stomach?” Keith lifts his head from where it was resting on Shiro’s chest, mouth open in a playful smirk.

 

–ruined. The moment’s ruined.

 

“Um…”

 

“Shiro, we can get something to eat if you want.”

 

“But we had such a late lunch…?” Shiro suggests half-heartedly, frowns as his stomach let’s out another loud gurgle.

 

Keith’s eyebrows shoot up, because he knows Shiro consumes food the way a monster truck consumes cars at a demolition derby. “And that means nothing. Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

 

Keith starts to get up, but Shiro engulfs him, trapping him on the couch. “Can we just… lay here? Just forget the world?”

 

Keith groans, relaxes into his grip. “You’re such a dork.”

 

“I know.” Shiro smiles, holds him close. “But if you’re adamant about eating, I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to some pizza delivered conveniently to our front door.”

 

“I mean, you could also let me up and I can make us something quick. Save money.”

 

Shiro doesn’t move, just holds Keith closer, sinks further into the couch. “Mmm, are you sure about that?” He brushes a hand against his cheek.

 

Keith looks at him, dark eyes sparkling, “I guess,” he leans in, kisses him, “that this is okay.” He settles back into Shiro, lays his head on his chest, evening light covering him once again. “But you’re calling.”

 

(The moment isn’t ruined, really. Never was. Because even though Shiro cherishes those moments of stillness, there’s something about watching Keith devour half a pizza and then some that fills him with a kind of contentment that he can only call Love.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so predictable. This one's super cheesy (haha... get it... cheesy... 'cause they eat pizza...) but you know... married Sheith is good Sheith.
> 
> Anywho I forgot to mention that I've got a [tumblr](http://sebayard.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/seblamblam?lang=en) so if you got a request or just want to see what a disaster I am you can go there.


	4. a fall.

You’re pulled to him like a magnet to iron, moth to flame, lightning to earth. To come together is an inevitability you’ve long since stopped denying and now it barely takes a second thought before you come running at the mere mention of his name. To be away is to be breathless, gasping, starving, your insides left hollow and taut with desperation. Or maybe less desperation and more a bone breaking sort of sorrow. A hunger, a thirst, an obsessive thought that can only be sated by the touch of him. No, not even touch. Just a look and you take a breath that leaves you feeling a new sort of high. That’s all it takes, nowadays. To be near him is to be floating.

And you see the way he reads you like a well worn book that he handles with care, never skimming a single page but reading each line with rapt attention. It’s euphoric to know that this pull is a two way street, that there’s no denying it on anyone’s part. Doubts are fleeting and far-between, hushed and brushed away with a single whisper. You’re both in this till the end, an end you will fight tooth and nail for. There’s no separating you now. Not after everything. You’ll crawl back to him, riding on the bonds of everything you’ve ever went through to get to this sort of happiness you only dreamed of achieving some day. Through mud and war and pain and death you’ll push towards his light on the other end, always. Always.

Even so, if in the end you come out broken and beaten and something less than whole it will still be worth it just to glimpse him one more time, touch him one more time, see him smile one more time. He’d hold your hand, guide you through it, and even then you’d feel the satisfaction of two wholes slotting into place because as long as you’re falling towards him you are together.

You know this because his love is an absolute, and so is yours. So you close your eyes, crash down to earth, to him, and let that pull take its natural course.

And just like you, he comes running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to see what POV everyone interprets this to be in. Anyway I was listening to Hozier and he always makes me in the mood to write short stuff so I shoved this out in thirty minutes. Hope you liked it!


	5. a hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Was feeling rather experimental, so this is very different from most of my stuff. It's over 300 words though so I figured it'd be appropriate to post here. Who knows, maybe someone will enjoy it. 
> 
> Particular tags for this would include: presumed dead, discussion of loss, poetry (?), Keith POV, Shiro POV, pre-relationship, canon compliant (up to season 6)

**_i_ **  
**_(There’s something I haven’t told you)_ **

 

 

_ii_

_I know Loss. A lingering thing,_  
_an intimate thing,_  
_affectionate._  
_Embrace like a lover._  
_Although_  
_maybe it’s more like one lost_  
_long ago._  
_Like You._  
_Like me._  
_And yet it’s always been_  
_Grief Unobserved,_  
_growing, flourishing, swelling_  
_but ever_  
_discounted for nothing._  
_A Festering companion._  
_I’ve grown used to its chill,_  
_different from the burning_  
_Your touch always left me with._  
_But I can’t leave it be anymore. Not when_  
_it comes to You._  
_My weakness._  
_My strength._  
_My everything._  
_So please_  
_tell me._  
_It kills me when You’re away and_  
_I don’t ~~(I do)~~ understand why it hurts like this when_  
_You’ve been gone from my life_  
_longer than You’ve been in it._

 

 

 

iii

(I see You Everywhere.  
This space reflects You like an echo  
or  
maybe I’m the echo.  
Fading across time.  
It feels that way  
sometimes.  
Like I’m stretched taut and thin  
until I’m nothing at all.  
But You’re here too. You’re everywhere.  
Somehow, someway,  
in this space beyond time and existence  
I see You.  
Are you real?  
I don’t know, but  
You tether me.  
Everything is muted here.  
Everything frayed, everything dim.  
But even in darkness I _see_ You, burning, flaming.  
You always were like a fire,  
a Northern Star, explosion of light.  
You never could be contained.  
You always said I inspired You but  
I hope You know  
It’s always been the other way around.  
It still is.  
You make me think.  
Maybe I am not an echo  
Maybe  
I cannot be contained  
too.  
Maybe watching You, guiding You  
reminds me of  
everything I could return to.  
I _can_ return to.  
And then

  
I Hope.)

 

 

 

 **_iv_ **  
**_(do you know? You must by now)_ **

 

 

_v_

_Can You speak?_  
_Can You hear?_  
_Can You touch?_  
_It seems like You can,_  
_Like You’re here._  
_Like You’re not just particles of dust,_  
_Refractions of light,_  
_Fragments of space covering the infinite._  
_Like You’re Alive. Breathing. Fighting._  
_Are You fighting for me Shiro?_  
_Is there anything left of You to fight?_  
_I wonder, and_  
_wonder, and_  
_wonder, and_  
_perhaps there is._  
_They say it’s a fool’s hope. A false hope._  
_Maybe they’re right._  
_Maybe_  
_I am a fool_  
_but_  
_They don’t know You the way I do._  
_I don’t mind_  
_being a fool_  
_if it means I get to believe_  
_You’re alright,_  
_that a piece of You is out there_  
_trying to get back to me._  
_Because_  
_These empty spaces ache too much_  
_Like a never ending bruise._  
_Your loss was like a knock-out, unexpected and betraying_  
_But_  
_I won’t give up._  
_I’ll look,_  
_And hope,_  
_And believe._  
_I’ll play the fool_  
_As many times_  
_As it takes_  
_Until You come home_  
_and prove me right._  
_Please_  
_Shiro_  
_Prove me right._

 

 

 

vi

(Time slips into something unknowable  
in this space,  
defined only by the growing length of Your hair or  
the crease of Your brow,  
furrowing more and more as  
days, weeks, months pass by in blurs of  
smoke and fog and starlight.  
But You’re a constant. You always are.  
Even in Death  
You keep me grounded.  
But  
who is there  
to ground You?  
Sometimes  
I see You cry and  
All I want to do is hug You, hold You, tell You  
I’m not really gone.  
Just,  
away.  
For a little while.  
How do I tell You You have me.  
Still have me.  
Truthfully,  
always will have me.  
If You’ll allow it.  
It’s hard  
seeing You like this.  
Knowing I’m the cause and  
there’s nothing I can do but hope  
You’ll find Your way to me again,  
hear me  
follow my voice,  
bring me home.  
But  
I know You will.  
You always do.  
Always have.  
The one thing I know,  
Is You’ll never give up on me, somehow, someway.  
So,  
My love, my heart,  
I’ll  
Never  
Give Up  
On You.)

 

 

 

 **_vii_ **  
**_(i love you)_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this format or style, please let me know. I have no idea if people enjoy reading this type of thing or not or if it'd be worth sharing more if I wrote it. I will say I really liked writing this way! It's pretty fun and it was really cool to explore some concepts in a way that's different than I typically would. Anyway thank you for checking it out! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are all appreciated as usual :D
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/seblamblam) if you want to come say hey!!


End file.
